


El Chico que Gritaba Alfa

by HiveQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Paraphilias, Sibling Incest, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean es un Omega y por culpa de su aroma, ha tenido más de un problema en su vida, que ha debido resolver junto a su padre y su hermano, que aunque son alfas, son los único a los que no detesta por ser así. Después de una serie de calamidades, conoce a Castiel un joven Alfa que teme al mundo y que no desea tomar a ningún Omega como compañero.<br/>Al principio él y Dean se detestan, pero con el tiempo y un poco de ayuda, van derritiendo de apoco el hielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Todos estos hermosos personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que sí, son propiedad de sus creadores. yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fines pervertidos :3

 

 

**I**

**Omega**

John Winchester, era un alfa respetado, que gozaba de buena fama, una gran fortuna, muchas tierras en la lejana Kansas, y una prospera empresa de la cual era el mayor magnate de venta de omegas en la zona.

Vivía junto a su compañera en la mansión Winchester. Ella era una omega que había conseguido de la misma mercancía que llegaba para su venta, era hermosa y su aroma era exquisito, exótico, un aroma que jamás había sentido. Por suerte ella lo acepto, por lo que no falto mucho para contraer matrimonio con ella.

De la unión inseparable de ellos dos, pues aunque Mary hubiera legado como mercancía, él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, nació poco después el primer hijo, a quien nombraron Dean en honor a la madre de ella. Era un bebe hermoso, pecoso como John cuando era un niño y con brillantes ojos verdes como los suyos, lo malo era que Dean había nacido omega.

Pero John no se preocupaba por lo dijera la gente sobre su hijo, él lo amaba, pero sabía, era completamente consiente que ser omega en estados unidos era una condición terrible. Él mismo era comérciate de ellos, conocía la realidad y temía que esta realidad los golpeara a ellos también.

Los años fueron pasando, y aunque Dean solo tuviera tres años era un chico especial, ya que desde muy pequeño su aroma había sido muy particular, muchos decían que era por la gran estirpe del padre y la cepa exótica de la madre, pero John no se sentía especialmente orgulloso por eso, sobre todo cuando ese aroma atraía alfas desterrados o que no poseían compañera, y que por lo mismo se veían atraídos por el olor aun infantil de su pequeño hijo.

Por todo el país, corrió el rumor del hijo de John Winchester, por todos lados se hablaba que el gran comerciante de omegas de Kansas tenía un precioso y exótico hijo omega. Desde que el rumor se esparció, alfas de todos lados vinieron, algunos poderosos, otros solo hombres comunes, incluso ancianos con grandes riquezas aparecieron en sus puertas a pedir al joven Dean como compañero, lo que John simplemente negaba rotundamente.

Las peticiones no pararon, incluso se hicieron más frecuentes con la noticia de que pronto tendría un segundo hijo.  Muchos y muchas alfas de todo el país ofrecieron grandes riquezas por poder tener a los dos niños, incluso al que aun no había nacido, solo para satisfacer sus deseos. Pero John seguía negándose, jamás les entregaría a sus inocentes hijos a algún alfa desesperado y con sucio deseos sexuales por apenas niños.

* * *

 

Decidió que antes de que el segundo hijo o hija, naciera cerraría las puertas de su mansión y las actividades en la fábrica cesarían, al menos por ese día, para poder estar protegiendo a su descendencia. El pequeño nació sano, un hermoso niño de cabello castaño y ojos azul verdosos, y lo más importante y para su suerte, Sam, como lo habían bautizado, era un alfa. John tomo a su bebe y lo abrazo agradeciendo que el pequeño no tuviera que pasar lo que su hermano.

El pequeño Dean, sin embargo, aunque solo tuviera cuatro años, era muy consciente de que la alegría de su padre se debía a que el bebe no era como él, eso le entristecía demasiado, él no había pedido ser un omega, él solo quería que su padre lo amara, porque sabía que el hecho de que siempre estuviera enfadado era por su condición. Salió de la habitación y fue a esconderse a su cuarto a llorar silenciosamente, como cada vez que su padre estaba ocupado con algo mucho más importante que él.

Minutos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió, del otro lado estaba John con el pequeño Sammy en los brazos, Dean quiso quitarle la vista, no quería que lo viera llorar, ya bastante humillante era saber que su padre lo veía como un inferior, pero su padre no se lo permitió, hincándose frente a él a escasos centímetros.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando hijo?— pero Dean no quiso contestar. — ¿No te alegras de tener un hermanito? — pero Dean siguió sin contestarle.

Su padre entonces, sin esperar respuesta, deposito al pequeño bebe en los brazos de su hijo mayor, Dean sorprendido levanto la mirada ya sin lagrimas en los ojos, demasiado confundido por las acciones de su padre.

— Puede que seas un omega Dean y que Sammy sea alfa, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, lo sabes ¿verdad Dean? — el pequeño solo intento retener su lagrimas, logrando terminar con hipo.

— Papá…

— No llores más hijo, ahora te toca ser un gran hombrecito y cuidar de tu madre y de Sammy, ¿Podrás hacer eso por mi? — Dean asintió y abrazando al bebe en sus manos le regalo una sonrisa a su padre.

— Lo prometo papá.

— Ese es mi Dean. Ahora vamos a ver como esta tu madre, se ha preocupado mucho por ti.

* * *

 

Después de unos meses, los problemas con las proposiciones y más bien los acosos continuaron. Dean había sido atacado por un empleado de confianza de la empresa, pero por suerte John había estado cerca para evitar que el alfa lo marcara. Después de ese oscuro episodio, John estuvo consciente que mientras fuera una figurara publica no dejarían de acosar a su hijo.

Ese mismo día tomo la decisión de cerrar la empresa. Nadie más vendería omegas en sus tierras, aunque la economía de Kansas, aunque su propia economía se viniera abajo, no podía continuar temeroso de que en cualquier momento su hijo podía ser raptado, o violado, o que otra cantidad de atrocidades.

Se encerraron en la mansión, John despidió a gran parte del personal, las grandes puertas que antes hubieran recibido a grandes empresarios estarían cerradas, para todo el mundo de ahora en adelante. No permitiría que su joven e inocente hijo fuera la presa de alguien, aunque sonara egoísta, no estaba dispuesto a perderá sus hijos.

Pero al parecer la idea no le gusto a los alfas que deseaban quedarse con ese trofeo. De improviso, la mansión fue atacada, solo estaba ellos cuatro contra el ataque del fuego que habían provocado los hombres de uno de esos empresarios que no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta.

John puso a Sammy en las manos de Dean, corre le grito mientras intentaba sacara a Mary de las llamas. Habían logrado salir ilesos los cuatro, pero afuera los esperaban. Habían cogido a Dean al salir, este solo podía gritar desesperado por Sammy a quien se llevaban en las manos. Mary y John incapaces de controlarse, se abalanzaron contra los hombres, con lo que tuvieran a mano para poder recuperar a sus hijos.

Dean vio la escena macabra, entre llamas y gritos aterradores, sin poder hacer nada. Estaba en shock, siendo arrastrado en las manos de un hombre desconocido, con su hermano perdido en las manos de algún otro hombre. Entonces de entre el tumulto de personas apareció su padre, con un arma en la mano, solo escucho el fuerte sonido de una explosión cerca de él y luego todo fue rápido y confuso. De alguna forma había acabado en el suelo, seguramente por la caída del hombre que lo llevaba en brazos, su padre apareció para tomarlo y correr de vuelta a la humareda.

Los disparos siguieron saliendo ruidosos del arma que llevaba en la mano libre, Dean estaba asustado, pero no había nada que lo reconfortara más que su padre fuera quien lo había rescatado.

El llanto de un bebe los alerto a ambos, fueron en esa dirección, ahí estaba Mary, tirada en el suelo con el bebe en las manos.  El escándalo de gritos y voces había cesado, mientras que las llamas se alzaban ya por sobre la mansión. John dejo a Dean en el suelo y se acerco a su mujer. Esta yacía muerta por un golpe en la cabeza, mientras se aferraba aun al bebe que lloraba desesperado con cenizas y polvo encima.

Tomo al bebe y se lo entrego a Dean. Los gritos regresaban, los estaban buscando, y pronto los encontrarían si Sammy no dejaba de llorar. Después de acomodar el cuerpo de su esposa a la sombra de un bello abedul, corrió junto a sus hijos y los sacó de la mansión en llamas, en el único auto que quedaba en pie después del ataque.

 

Continuara...

 


	2. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no quiero dar spoilers, pero esta algo perversillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ustedes ya lo saben, supernatural (aunque lo deseo con toda mi alma), ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla, ustedes conocen el resto.

 

 

 

**II**

**Celo**

 

El teléfono en su bolsillo empezó a sonar escandaloso en medio de la tienda de comestibles, fue hasta un rincón y lo atendió, solo faltaban algunas cosas para terminar las compras y volvería, pero de seguro era Sam llamando por enésima vez para pedirle que le trajera algo para él.

Miro el numero antes de contestar, no era el numero de Sam, ni el de Dean, era el numero que solo ocupaban cuando había una emergencia, un número, que al verlo sabrían que algo no estaba bien y que necesitaban su ayuda.

Rápidamente lo contestó, asustado de que pudiera ser Dean en problemas o Sam diciendo que los habían atacado otra vez. Sin demorar más lo puso en su oído, pero del otro lado de la línea apenas lograba entender lo que su hijo menor intentaba decirle. Su vocecita aun inocente se escuchaba rápida y desesperada,  demasiado alterada para que alguna de sus palabras fuesen inteligibles.

— Maldición Sam, háblame bien que no logro entenderte.

— Es Dean papá…

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—  Él está bien, pero… No sé lo que le pasa, necesito que vengas rápido.

— Voy para allá y Sam, recuerda las medidas de seguridad.

— Si papá.

Tomo el auto y rápidamente condujo de vuelta al escondite, por suerte había logrado hacer las compras en esos dos días que se había tomado para ir al pueblo más cercano al lugar en donde se escondían. Se apresuro, conduciendo a gran velocidad por la carretera, a ese paso recién estaría llegando a la media noche y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Dean estaría pasando por su primer celo.

Por supuesto que Sammy no estaba entendiendo nada, después de todo un era un niño, con tan solo diez años, aun era muy pequeño para entender el primer calor de su hermano y las reacciones que este estaba teniendo. Y Dean, había cumplido los catorce hace tan solo un par de meces, por lo que no se esperaba que le diera tan pronto, y aunque habían tenido conversaciones, (un tanto incomodas para él) de lo que sería su primer calor, de todas formas eso no es suficiente para estar listo al momento de recibirlo.

Sus hijos, seguro estarían asustados y confundidos, por lo que piso aun más fuerte el acelerador, para llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando llego al refugio que tenían escondido en medio del bosque en Dakota del norte, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, lo último que quería era a algún alfa perdido que los atacara atraído por las feromonas de Dean.

Después de verificar, fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla, sintió el aroma, tan fuerte y dulce que  lo mareo,  era demasiado intenso y aunque pusiera todo de su parte para controlarse, el aire, pesado por las feromonas lo mareaba al punto de sentir que caería al suelo si no hubiera tenido cerca un apoyo.

Busco a Sam con la mirada nublada por el ardor que le hacía sentir en el cuerpo, las sensaciones contradictorias que le causaban el primer celo del mayor de sus hijos. Cuando pudo centrar su atención en el menor, se acerco lentamente para no asustarlo. Estaba en la sala, mirando perplejo la habitación de su hermano, no entendía el por qué de los llantos desesperados de Dean, o por qué jadeaba, ¿Estaba herido?, ¿Estaba bien?, no lograba entender, eso solo lo frustraba, lo hacía sentir inútil y por lo mismo un mal hermano. Pero los brazos de John alrededor suyo pudieron calmar un poco el miedo que sentía.

— Papá…— se escucharon los lamentos, entre gemidos y sollozos desde dentro de la habitación donde se había encerrado el mayor. — Papá, ayúdame— lloraba Dean, con tanta desesperación que Sammy solo pudo temblar intentando contener sus propias lagrimas.

— Tranquilo Dean… ya estoy aquí— dijo desde afuera de la puerta sin atreverse ni siquiera a mirar la perilla. Se giro al menor secando sus lágrimas e intentando sonreír para calmarlo.

— Tienes que ayudarlo papá, tienes que hacer algo. — pidió Sammy aferrándose a él.

— Escúchame Sammy, recuerdas que el año pasado hablamos del celo de tu hermano— el menor asintió. — Eso es lo que le está pasando ahora, tienes que darle unas cosas para que pueda sentirse mejor.

— Pero él quiere que tu vayas, ha estado llamándote desde empezó a sentirse así esta tarde.

— Sammy, escúchame hijo. Sé cómo se siente tu hermano, pero si entro ahí no podre controlarme y podría hacerle algo muy malo a Dean.

— Hablas de… ¿Atacarlo?

— Sabes muy bien que los quiero demasiado, no puedo dejar que mis instintos arruinen a Dean, por favor Sam, necesito que hagas esto por mí, por los dos.

Sam asintió y después de secarse con la manga las lágrimas que terminaron de brotar de sus ojos, tomo las cosas que su padre había metido dentro de una caja de madera, trago aire y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

Dentro su hermano se retorcía sobre la cama, sudando, enredado en sus sabanas, llorando y temblando por las oleadas de placer incontrolable e incomprensible aun para él. Sammy se acerco a él con cuidado, le acaricio la frente, para que este abriera los ojos y lo mirara, Dean intento sonreírle a su hermanito, pero las extrañas sensaciones eran muy fuertes para él.

— Papá te envía estas cosas, dice que las uses, que estas cosas te ayudaran.

— ¿Por qué no viene él? Necesito que me ayude, no sé hacerlo.

— Dijo que no podía entrar…

— ¿Por qué?… por qué Sam, contéstame.

— Él… tiene miedo, cree… dijo que podría atacarte si lo hacía.

— ¿Qué? Es mi padre maldición, como podría atacarme— grito completamente salido de si, apretando las sabanas con fuerza y rabia.

— Por favor Dean, él está mal…— dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, que de apoco escaparon sin control, el pobre no sabía que debía hacer y que Dean le gritara solo lo hacía sentir peor.

— Sammy— estiro la mano y acaricio su carita llena de lágrimas. — Sammy… necesito que él me ayude… por favor díselo, lo necesito.

—No seas egoísta, siempre quieres tener a papá para ti solo. Entiende que esto le afecta a él tanto como a ti.

—Fuera de aquí…déjame solo— le grito por último, escondiéndose bajo las sabanas, lastimado por su condición y la impotencia de no poder tener a su padre aquí con él.

El menor dejo las cosas en el velador y salió, rápidamente sintiendo la pesadez del ambiente cargado de feromonas, que por suerte a su corta edad, eran claramente notorias pero que aun no despertaban nada en él. Después de cerrar la puerta del otro lado, se encontró solo, lo cual agradeció, pues necesitaba soltar el llanto, sin que su padre lo viera.

— Papá… papá ayúdame, por favor— seguía gritando Dean desde dentro de la habitación.

Sammy fue hasta la ventana, su padre estaba ahí afuera, fumando un cigarrillo, temblando, aunque no estaba seguro si era porque también lloraba o por alguna otra razón. Pero ya no quería saber nada más, para él este era un día terrible, solo corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en el, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Para Dean tampoco fue fácil, no sabía cómo debía hacerlo, solo tenía 14 y su conocimiento sobre el tema se remitía a lo poco que su padre sabía gracias al tiempo que vivió con su madre, que tampoco fue mucho y por lo tanto era muy poco lo que sabía al respecto. Miró la caja que su hermano había traído, dentro había algunos dildos de varios tamaños, algo que por supuesto a esa edad y sobre todo cuando has vivido toda tu vida encerrado en una cabaña, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. También había una gran cantidad de frasquitos y botellitas, de lo que parecían cremas y lociones. Las miró igual de anonadado, como se suponía que las cremas de su madre y unos plásticos lo ayudarían.

— Papá…— volvió a llorar. — No te voy a odiar… solo ven— pero del otro lado no venía ni una sola respuesta. — Mierda, por qué no respondes… Papá… por favor, por favor te necesito— pero seguía sin recibir una respuesta. Entonces su llanto se hizo más fuerte, más desgarrador que antes. Tenía miedo, y solo una persona en la Tierra podría calmar su miedo, pero él no quería venir, lo había abandonado justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

— No me dejes solo ahora…— sollozo finalmente, apretándose sobre sí mismo, resignado en esa habitación vacía.

— Sabes que nunca te dejaría solo hijo—

— Papá— exclamo, sorprendido. John estaba de pie en la puerta, con la luz en su contra, por lo que no pudo ver cuál era su cara en ese momento. La puerta volvió a cerrarse, esta vez por dentro. John puso el pestillo y se acerco lentamente a la cama. — Papá, papá— repitió alegre, arrojándose a sus brazos.

Desde la habitación de al lado, Sam ya había dejado de llorar, pero no estaba del todo calmado, había oído la llegada de su padre y ahora, solo un momento después de que el entrara a la habitación de su hermano, comenzó a oír, lento, pero  progresivos, los gemidos de placer que comenzaron a sonar fuerte y con la inconfundible voz de Dean. 

 

 

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Próximo capitulo: Descontrolado.


	3. Descontrolado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me costo un poco hacer este capitulo, pero al fin logre completarlo, espero que les guste y si no... bueno, se aceptan criticas constructivas y destructivas por igual :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes de Supernatural, están superbuenos y eso, no me pertenecen y bla bla bla... bueno, lean xD

**  
**

**  
**

**III**

**Descontrolado**

 

La época de madurez de Sam, comenzó para él en un mal momento y un pésimo lugar. Dean estaría pronto en su periodo de calor, que no solía durar más de tres días, pero que si embargo era como un estallido de sus naturalmente fuertes feromonas, que hasta ese momento habían logrado pasar desapercibidas para él.

Ahora en cambio, su aroma natural era suficiente para volverlo loco, como si recién pudiera usar el sentido del olfato y el contacto con su olor dulce fuera tan fuerte que lo lastimara. Ya estaba comenzando a sentirlo, estaba acercándose a la sala desde la cocina, lo sentía más intenso, su cuerpo tembló ansioso, pero su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de ahí lo antes posible. Por suerte su cabeza fue la que gano, y antes de que Dean pisara la sala, ya había ido a encerrarse en su cuarto.  

Respiro hondo tomándose la cabeza a dos manos, Dean ni siquiera estaba aun en celo y ya lograba descontrolarlo, ¿qué pasaría cuando entrara en su periodo? Realmente no deseaba pensar en eso, pero quizás era algo necesario, después de todo necesitaba estar preparado, había una serie de complicaciones que le estaban jugando en contra, como que no sabía mucho de su propia condición, puesto que no era muy comunicativo con John y que este además, no se encontraba en la cabaña en  ese momento, de hecho, debía haber regresado dos días atrás, pero de él no sabían nada. Otra de las complicaciones era que Dean nunca había utilizado compresores, ni inhibidores de feromonas, por lo que de por sí sería difícil estar cerca de él…

Entonces sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco.

— ¿No podre estar con Dean?— se pregunto impactado. ¿Acaso era verdad que ya no podría estar cerca de su hermano, sin calentarse cuando estuviera cerca? No, no podía aceptar que algo así le pudiera pasar a él, su cabeza pesaba más que sus instintos de bestia, si su cuerpo decía que sí, él debía ser capaz de decir que no, sobre ponerse a esos deseos carnales que no deseaba experimentar aun, y mucho menos con alguien como su hermano, ¿pero y si no? tal vez estaba equivocado y no era tan fuerte como para sobre ponerse a lo que sentaría su cuerpo.

— No, no puedo actuar como mi padre, no puedo hacerle a Dean algo como eso otra vez…— _Aunque él lo haya aceptado._ Pensó, deprimido de sus propias palabras. Aun seguían atormentándole los recuerdos de esa noche hace diez años, cuando Dean tuviera su primer celo y John, el falso y manipulador, quien hasta ese momento se había hecho llamar su padre, había entrado en esa habitación y había hecho gemir a su hermano durante horas… solo pensarlo le oprimía el corazón y le quitaba cualquier ganas de siquiera salir de ese cuarto en el que siempre se refugiaba cuando el miedo y el desconsuelo podían contra él.

De pronto su cuerpo se empezó a sentirse pesado, se acostó sobre la cama y sin premeditarlo, bajo una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, donde su reciente y hasta el momento desconocida erección, pedía por un poco de atención. Iba a empezar a masturbarse justo cuando escucho el sonido del toque en la puerta.

— ¿Sam? ¿Puedo pasar?— dijo con su voz grave esperando fuera a la respuesta del menor.

— No…— dijo intentando contener sus impulsos. — No es un buen momento…

— ¿Estás viendo porno?

— No maldición, solo lárgate  

— Después no me vengas a pedir que te sirva la cena, perra— grito, claramente enfadado, alejándose del perímetro que Sam necesitaba despejado de ese aroma para no volverse loco.

Sam respiro agitado, no había sentido nada que le advirtiera, solo lo había golpeado, mareándolo, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera desde el fondo, hasta calentar su pecho y empujar ese deseo a todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente se metió al baño de su habitación, esperando lejos de las influencias de Dean, que en ese lugar estas nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que no deseaba sentir, pudiera desaparecer. Se quito los pantalones que le apretaban dolorosamente la creciente erección y tirado en el suelo, simplemente espero, con tortuosa paciencia a que lo que le había ocurrido por primera vez, se le pasara por sí solo, pues aunque lo necesitaba, no se tocó, no podía y no lo haría.

 

 

Cuando Dean volvió a entrar a la cabaña por la puerta de la cocina, sintió de inmediato una sensación extraña recorrerle el cuerpo, de pronto capto un aroma, tal vez su padre había vuelto y era eso lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque de cierta forma se sentía distinto, más dulce tal vez, un aroma más fresco que el de su padre. Tuvo miedo por unos segundos, a lo mejor había alguien que había logrado encontrar ese refugio en el que se escondían en medio del bosque, pero… si fuera así ya lo habían atacado ¿o no?

Fue a la sala con curiosidad, ese aroma le atraía mucho, pero desde la entrada solo vio de pie a su hermano, con una expresión extraña y el cuerpo tenso, no se atrevió a entrar, simplemente se limito a mirarlo desde lejos, prácticamente escondido, mientras se perdía en ese aroma, que por alguna razón se sentía distinto, mucho más maduro que antes. Sam no parecía cómodo, y después de lo que pareció un gran esfuerzo, camino rápido hacia su habitación donde se encerró.

Dean miro con demasiada culpa esa puerta que recién se había cerrado, siempre supo que esto pasaría, por alguna razón sentía que lo que para él era solo un aroma placentero, para Sam debía ser una tortura y eso lo enfurecía y los frustraba, como no sentirse culpable por ser incapaz de controlarse. Por eso se acerco a la puerta, tenía la necesidad de seguir cuidando de él. Pero Sam no deseaba sus cuidados, y se lo hizo saber de una forma que solo consiguió enfadarlo.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue de vuelta a la cocina, donde sumido entre la depresión y la rabia, continuo cocinando para tres, aunque últimamente solo fueran siempre ellos dos… _y un día solo yo,_ pensó deteniendo sus acciones, seguro de que si seguía pensando en eso, terminaría más deprimido de lo que ya estaba.

 

 

Después de efectivamente cenar solo, se sentó en su sofá favorito a mirar a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos, en la duda, si su padre solo hubiera aceptado que la naturaleza era así y que los omegas son las perras de los alfas, todo sería para ellos mucho más fácil. Sammy no habría tenido que pasar toda su vida encerrado en una cabaña, incapaz de ser él mismo, ahora mortificándose por su culpa… si tan solo John no hubiera sido tan egoísta y simplemente hubiera aceptado entregarlo a alguien más, ellos aun vivirían en esa hermosa mansión, tendrían lo que siempre quisieron, Sam podría haber estudiado y su madre, ella ahora estaría viva.

Aunque John había intentado hacerlo por él, solo les trajo más problemas a los demás… eso lo atormentaba, era una espina que se había clavado en su corazón cuando Mary murió, y que el aislamiento solo había logrado hacerla crecer aun más.

Las horas pasaron, pero no se movió de ahí, tampoco encendió ninguna luz, solo se quedo ahí, simplemente se acomodo para recostarse a lo largo del sofá y esperar, su padre llegaría esa noche o en la madrugada, la verdad o importaba mucho, solo quería que estuviera ahí con él.

 

 

Despertó sin darse cuenta de que había dormido, su calor había empezado y podía sentirlo calentando su cuerpo de apoco, al ritmo de esas manos que lo recorrían en medio de la penumbra. Sintió un aliento tibio en su cuello y una mano que por debajo de su camiseta, acariciaba uno de sus pezones actualmente endurecidos por el placer. Jadeo reconfortado por esas caricias anónimas, moviendo su cabeza a un lado para permitirle más a esa boca que se movía sobre su piel. Abrió sus piernas inconscientemente al sentir otra mano rozando su muslo, resoplando cuando esta paso cerca de su trasero y se acomodo, levantando un poco la cola, cuando las caderas anchas de un hombre se pusieron sobre las suyas.

Esa boca en su cuello, que resoplaba jadeos tan excitados como los de él, se movió, y cuando estuvo sobre su boca, al mismo tiempo que esa curiosa mano se posaba sobre su entrepierna, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y empujo al sujeto que se había posado sobre él lejos de su cuerpo, lo cual fue difícil, pues este lucho para mantenerse en el lugar donde estaba, rozando su erección oculta bajo la ropa, contra el trasero de Dean.

El rubio lo golpeo con fuerza, como John le había enseñado y entre las penurias intento escapar, pero ese cuerpo era más grande y más rápido, por lo que sin problemas, volvió a tumbarlo, esta vez boca abajo en el suelo. Dean rápidamente se giro y con un gancho derecho se lo volvió a quitar de encima.

Se paro rápidamente, pero esta vez no huyo, se quedo ahí, en guardia, esperando cómo un animal enfurecido y cuando el cuerpo de aquel se acerco, comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad. El otro grito e intento defenderse lanzando uno que otro golpe, pero ninguno lograba conectar. Volvió a intentar, pero Dean lo golpeo más fuerte llevándolo al piso de un solo golpe. Lo tomo de la camisa y se puso sobre él para seguir golpeando a su agresor… pero entre la penumbra casi completa, se coló un rayo de luna que dio justo en la cara de aquel…

— Sammy…— dijo en shock, alejándose rápidamente del cuerpo de su hermano. Este se puso de pie y se acerco a él limpiando la sangre de su labio. — ¿Sam, que estás haciendo? — pidió confundido y asustado.

— Creí que podría… pero no soy tan fuerte, no contigo ahí, exponiéndome a los más despreciables actos de los que mi cuerpo pueda ser capaz… yo no quería pero ahí estabas, jadeando mientras decías mi nombre…— dijo contraído sobre sí mismo, reprimiendo el deseo que tenía  de saltar sobre él y hacerlo suyo. — ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No te das cuenta de que me haces daño? — grito enloquecido, y Dean, parado frente a él, no reaccionaba, estaba en shock.

Miraba a su hermano menor, con esa cara llena de ira, de sufrimiento que él le estaba provocando, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas de odio para sí mismo, porque Sam tenía razón, él no era la víctima inocente que su padre le había dicho desde que era un niño, todo, desde el principio, todo había sido su culpa. Y por eso, se odio, con todas sus fuerzas, se odio más de lo que ya se odiaba y entonces se rindió.

Volvió a recordar que su celo había llegado y que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y Sam, Sam también lo sabía, había sido este maldito celo lo que lo había hecho salir de su refugio y lo había atraído a su cuerpo, pero para Dean, su hermano no tenía la culpa, así que cuando este se volvió a acercar a él, no lucho, dejo que Sam lo besar despacio en la mejilla, y lloro, porque Sam también estaba llorando.

Sam lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto encaramándoselo al tiempo que capturaba su boca en un beso profundo, más húmedo de lo que se había imaginado, y lo llevo contra la mesa donde deposito su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Se separaron de ese beso incestuoso y jadearon, sin mirarse, pero sin dejar de sentir la necesidad de concretar lo que estaba asiendo.

El menor le quito la camiseta descubriendo su perfecto cuerpo, que parecía aun más perfecto cuando estaba en celo, Sam también se quito la camisa, bajando luego sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón de Dean.

— Dime que me detenga… por favor hazlo…— dijo entre lagrimas, luchando aun consigo mismo para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Pero sus manos avanzaron, quitando el cinturón, mientras lo miraba suplicante. — No quiero hacerlo— lloro sobre su pecho, pero sin poder realmente detener sus manos que seguían obrando allá abajo.

— Nada de este, será tu culpa Sam— dijo el mayor, abrazándolo, demasiado perdido en el placer y el abandono de su propia persona, que solo pudo llorar más desconsolado, mientras permitía que su hermanito, su inocente hermanito, terminara de desvestirlo.  

— Dean, por favor, detenme, golpéame, sácame de esta pesadilla. Por favor, Dean…— pero el mayor, no lo miro, solo apretó sus ojos con su cuerpo tembloroso, por el miedo y el placer.

Justo entonces el cuerpo de Sam lo dejo de improviso, provocando un fuerte ruido cuando choco contra el suelo, Dean se levanto de la mesa a mirar que había pasado, encontrándose con una figura grande dándole la espalda.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a tu hermano?— grito, imponiéndose entre ellos. Sam lo miro asustado, acercándose a él para seguramente darle su merecido. Pero Dean, aun actuando como su hermano mayor, lo tomo del brazo y llorando descontrolado, pidió con todas sus fuerzas, que no le hiciera nada, que todo era por él, había sido su culpa.

John olvido a Sam tirado en piso y se giro para envolver a su hijo mayor en un abrazo paternal, que le mostrara que aun estaba a salvo, que en sus brazos nada malo le pasaría.

Sam aprovecho ese momento y corrió lejos, sin mirara hacía atrás, solo dejo la cabaña y siguió, aunque los gritos de Dean intentaran detenerlo, no lo hizo, no se detuvo, siguió corriendo lejos de ese lugar, lejos de John y su pasado y por sobre todo lejos de su querido hermano, que lo había cuidado durante tantos años, que lo había consolado y arrullado muchas veces, dejando atrás a la única persona a la que realmente había querido hasta ese día, alejándose, porque lo había dañado y aunque ya nunca pudiera volver a verlo, no importaría, porque así estaría a salvo de él.      

 

 

 

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> en el próximo: Muerte innecesaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3
> 
> Próximo capitulo: Celo.


End file.
